<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This blue holds all the colors by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680600">This blue holds all the colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Color Blindness, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, it's hanahaki but not flowers and not lethal, mild depression themes, star tear's disease, unrequited 2yeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon's unrequited love manifests itself as the Star Tears disease, where stars replace her tears and slowly drain the color from her vision. Not much of it is understood.</p><p>Crying for years Nayeon can now only perceive the color blue. </p><p>inspired by this prompt: <br/>https://twitter.com/rchimedesu/status/1246209686682185730?lang=en</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This blue holds all the colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nayeon stands at the bridge between the river and the sky. Cobblestone is solid under her stiletto heels, the surface of the water soothing on the eyes.</p><p>Her dark blazer is tucked into the crook of her left elbow as she peers over the edge of the bridge. She catches two gray birds glancing the surface of the water, ripples gentle then silent.</p><p>The sky is cloudless today, a light wash of blue that lends color to the water. Nayeon would miss this view in the coming fall and winter months. She sees the outline of the neighborhood along the right side of the river, brick and stone homes anachronistic across the business district she came from. A grey silhouette of shapes fading into their background.</p><p>What did purple look like, again? Nayeon fishes in her gray handbag for her gray cellphone case. She stares at it intently, willing her mind to make the right connections. Of course, it doesn't work.</p><p>Nayeon's eyes fall back to the blueness before her.</p><p>Today, she is not going to cry. Nayeon reminds herself not to do so as she focuses on the blueness of the sky, then the blueness of the water's reflection.</p><p>Not a single drop.</p><p> </p><p>It's already sunset, across the sky a splash of what used to be red and orange. It's her cue to head home.</p><p>"Ah, fuck!" An alarming yelp catches Nayeon's attention from across the bridge.</p><p>She makes her way to the sound, stiletto heels clacking on the cobblestone bridge. She clutches her blazer before it flies away.</p><p>It's a younger girl, around 20 years old, chasing after a piece of paper that flies away in the summer air. She's in a long skirt and boots, which doesn't make her task any easier. The paper flutters around her feet in a tease.</p><p>Nayeon looks at the stoplight, waiting for it to turn blue before she crosses the street.</p><p>"Let me help you with that." Nayeon approaches the younger girl, who pays her no notice. The piece of paper flies away from the younger girl, straight into Nayeon's hands. Nayeon musters a smile as she catches it.</p><p>The younger girl does a double take on her paper-savior. "Oh, uh, thanks!" She says before trying to grab the paper from Nayeon's hands.</p><p>"Whoa slow down, kid!" Nayeon pulls away before they make contact. "Didn't your parents teach you manners?"</p><p>The girl has the gall to blush, Nayeon can tell from the way her skin loses some of its blue. "I'll" she stutters, her voice a little too loud "I'll explain once you give it to me!"</p><p>Nayeon dodges the girl's attempt to grab the paper, keeping it out of reach. "Okay, now you got me curious" she teases before looking at the paper.</p><p>It's a pencil sketch of the bridge, a smooth stone arch with two arches underneath, strokes of charcoal water flowing through. On one ledge peers a girl in office clothes, a blazer tucked in her left elbow.</p><p>"This is pretty good!" Nayeon exclaims. She was there for barely ten minutes yet the drawing bears an uncanny resemblance to her. The details are spot on, even to the proportions of her facial features. She hands it back to the younger girl.</p><p>She accepts it wordlessly, skin steadily flushing to a darker shade of grey.</p><p>"It's fine, I know I'm quite the looker." Nayeon diffuses the awkward situation with her signature pretentiousness. There's nothing wrong with a pencil sketch anyway.</p><p>"It's still really embarrassing!" The girl whines, her voice more modulated. She drapes her bleached hair over her face as if hiding behind a curtain. "I can give you a painting for free if you promise to forget about it."</p><p>Free stuff? Nayeon considers it. But paintings just depress her.</p><p>"I'm good, thanks anyway kid." Nayeon ends the conversation with a wave of her hand, turning back to cross the street. The blue flashes into gray as soon as her heels hit the sidewalk across the younger girl.</p><p>Nayeon feels a little good-spirited today. "You can keep drawing me, okay?" She yells from across the street, catching a stunned expression before she turns around.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <em>Nayeon was the first Korean case of Star Tears disease.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From what the doctors told her it was triggered by strong feelings of unrequited love. Its symptoms included colored tears that solidified into stars as they fell, accompanied by a tinkling sound that varied from case to case. If aggravated, the disease will result in the permanent loss of color vision.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nayeon first manifested the symptoms in her college dormitory, a couple of hours after she learned that Jeongyeon was moving to America.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It fell from her eyes as purple starlight. Sana, her roommate, found Nayeon slumped over the bathroom sink, the twinkling sound of her star tears filling her with awe and terror.</em>
</p><p>/</p><p>"I'm home" Nayeon leaves her stiletto heels by the landing of her apartment. She wears her indoor slippers before heading to the kitchen, her hand bag tossed to the coffee table nearby.</p><p>"Nayeon-ah" Sana calls from the kitchen right as Nayeon enters. "Can you get the kimchi from the fridge?"</p><p>The sweet scent of sauteed garlic and onion wafts in the air. Nayeon takes a moment to savor it before responding to her friend's request.</p><p>"Container with the dark blue cover" follows the younger woman.</p><p>"There's only one tupperware of kimchi in here anyway" Nayeon teases, but she spots the dark blue container of kimchi near the back of the fridge. She sweeps aside light blue, blue blue, and gray containers as she reaches it. It makes a lot of sounds.</p><p>"Don't make a mess in the fridge, Nayeon-ah!" Sana chides from the kitchen stove.</p><p>"Don't burn the rice! I can smell it already." Nayeon jokes.</p><p>A yelp tells Nayeon that she wasn't joking. She closes the fridge and makes her way to Sana.</p><p>The cook panics with her stir-fried rice, her bun of dark hair already fraying. Nayeon takes it upon herself to add to the chaos by dumping in the contents of her tupperware. It sizzles, the scent of the gray kimchi strong on her nose.</p><p>"Nayeon-ah!" Sana flinches as the kimchi's marinade splatters from the heat of the pan. "Warn me next time!"</p><p>"It smells really good." Nayeon unleashes a cheeky grin. She is in high spirits.</p><p>Sana notices. "Oh, we're late for dinner." She makes quick work of stirring the rice and kimchi, shutting off the fire.</p><p>"Is Momo having dinner with us?" Nayeon asks as she walks to the dish rack. She picks up two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks.</p><p>"She's coming late, the team she's managing has practice tonight."</p><p>Nayeon sets the table for two, placing a silicon potholder in the middle. Sana places the hot pan of kimchi rice on the table. She follows with a plate of over-easy eggs before sitting across Nayeon.</p><p> </p><p>They eat with easy chatter that sometimes lends itself to silence.</p><p>"You're in good spirits today." Sana points out after swallowing a spoon of rice.</p><p>"I met a funny girl by the bridge" Nayeon speaks with food in her mouth. She downs it with the help of water. "She was drawing me, and really shy about it."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Sana cuts a piece of egg white with her chopsticks, laying it flat on top of her rice. She takes another spoonful. "Was she cute?"</p><p>Nayeon mixes her egg. The gray yolk lends a custard consistency to her kimchi rice. "I'll tell Momo you said that."</p><p>"I'm going to take that as a yes."</p><p>"She's probably ten years younger than you."</p><p>"You've always been a cougar, Nayeon-ah." Sana jokes with a bright smile.</p><p>Nayeon huffs. "You're treading a fine line, Sana."</p><p>Sana laughs, but doesn't push the conversation further.</p><p>After dinner, Nayeon takes her medicine.</p><p>/</p><p>
  <em>The Star Tears disease started out as an inconvenience.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nayeon couldn't control it. Overwhelmed by emotion, she would lock herself in the nearest restroom until her eyes dried of the purple tears. Sana would help her hide it, would pick the tears up with her hands and hide them from Jeongyeon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nayeon-ah" Jeongyeon approached Nayeon after one of their classes together. "I found something for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a purple star.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where did you get it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You wouldn't believe it, I was washing my hands in the restroom and I found it by the sink. It's our favorite color."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon handed it to Nayeon with a wide smile. The star weighed like ceramic, smooth and cool to the touch. "It was too pretty to leave in the restroom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nayeon managed to chuckle. "This better not have germs on it, Yoo Jeongyeon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jeongyeon laughed. "I made sure to soap it."</em>
</p><p>/</p><p>Nayeon spots the same girl by the bridge.</p><p>The younger girl sits on a folding chair, facing the river and the sky. An easel stands between her and the edge of the bridge.</p><p>Nayeon watches for a moment. The younger girl's eyebrows are furrowed as she glances back and forth, river to paints. Splashes of gray mark her canvas.</p><p>Work was tough today; her team couldn't deliver the projects on time and it was already September. Even under medication, Nayeon had blown a fuse in the office.</p><p>She blows off some steam now. "Aren't you supposed to be studying?" she probes the younger girl. "Isn't it midterm season for you kids?"</p><p>The younger girl turns to her, surprised. Her eyebrows curve in a way too endearing for a total stranger. "I'm twenty-five."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon feels the heat on her cheeks. "Oh."</p><p>The younger girl chuckles. "I get it a lot. It's fine." Her knees are bouncing underneath the long skirt, boots tapping on the cobblestone of the bridge.</p><p>"I'm Nayeon."</p><p>"I'm Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you, Nayeon."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon leans on the parapet of the bridge, facing the river and the sky. She feels calmer now, albeit embarrassed. "So, you're moving on to paints now?"</p><p>"You seem to really like the river and the sky," replied Chaeyoung, "so I've been wondering about what got you so entranced."</p><p>Nayeon nods in assent. She turns to Chaeyoung, elbows resting on the parapet still. "That's interesting."</p><p>Chaeyoung laughs with her chest, a mighty chortle in a small frame. She smiles, offering her brush to Nayeon. "Want to try?"</p><p>"I'd rather not, I might ruin it."</p><p>"Take it." Chaeyoung stands to push the brush into Nayeon's hand. "You can draw a dick for all I care."</p><p>The thought cracks Nayeon up, lowers her guard. "Fine, fine."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon sits on Chaeyoung's folding chair, feels it groan under her weight.</p><p>"Here, the paints," says Chaeyoung, handing Nayeon a palette of grays and blues.</p><p>"No labels?" Nayeon asks like it's the most obvious thing.</p><p>"I don't like thinking about the labels, actually." Chaeyoung studies the cobblestone underneath her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looks at the river, then the sky. Streaks of gray are starting to fill and overtake the blue. Nayeon chooses the blue closest to the blue of the sky, then mixes in some white. It's not exactly the same, but it suffices.</p><p>Nayeon paints the sky in full strokes, unafraid of covering Chaeyoung's streaks of gray.</p><p>Chaeyoung stares intently, and Nayeon thinks she's doing something right. "I like this color," says the younger woman.</p><p>"You like blue that much?" Nayeon chuckles. She hands the brush back. "I'm kind of sick of it at this point."</p><p>Chaeyoung laughs again. "I can't tell, I have tritanopia actually."</p><p>Nayeon pauses. "What?"</p><p>"Tritanopia. Colorblindness." Chaeyoung points to the blues and some grays. "I mix these two up, blues and yellows. They don't mean much to me."</p><p>Nayeon stares. Something changes in the way Chaeyoung stands out against the rest of the scenery. "Then why do you paint?"</p><p>Chaeyoung shrugs. "I like painting, you know? It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't see all the colors."</p><p>Nayeon stands from the seat, silent.</p><p>Chaeyoung takes her place on the folding chair, and it creaks under her weight. "I do like this color, though. I think you got the sky down." She looks up, meeting Nayeon's stare. "Want to stay for a bit? You can help me pick the colors out."</p><p>Nayeon is intrigued. So she stays.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk when i'll continue this lol but it's been sitting in my drafts for Ages and I think it could use some fresh air. Dunno when I'll update this</p><p>if you know me then SHH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>